If you die, I die
by liisous
Summary: "We were suppose to be forever."


Another sad, depressing one-shot! I'm not making any progress on my other stories, which I'm sorry for, so I thought I'd make another one-shot. I hope you'll like it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

It was a Wednesday.

My mom sat in the car outside of my school, waiting for me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked exhausted. When I asked her what was wrong, she started crying again. She held me hard against her chest, sobbing into my hair.

Her eyes held nothing but emptiness. And sorrow. Lots of sorrow. I remember thinking what could possibly have happened for her to be like this. I never thought she would say what she said.

_He's gone, Elena. _My mothers words echoed in my mind.

My whole world got ripped away from under my feet. The air left my lungs, my heart seemed to beat slower, my breaths got more shallow. I was sweating and freezing at the same time. I felt suffocated, misplaced and completely lost.

Gone? _Gone where_, I thought.

I remember hearing my mother sob as the world fell silent around me. As if understanding when I didn't, the sky opened up and heavy teardrops shattered against the window.

I looked at my mother, puzzled. Why is _she _sobbing?

I stared out the window the whole ride home, watching the teardrops slowly run down the window. Just like tears on a cheek.

I hate Wednesdays.

* * *

_"Woah, easy there." His hand grasped my arm, saving me from falling._

_Piercing blue eyes met chocolate brown. "Are you okay?"_

_My mouth went dry. I nodded, unable to speak._

_"Will you be able to stand if I let you go?" His voice sounded like velvet to my ears._

_I nodded again, shivering as he let me go to stand on my own.  
_

_He chuckled, "I'm Damon."_

_Smirking, he held his hand out to shake mine. "I'm Elena."_

* * *

_"You wouldn't dare." I whispered, staring directly at the snowball in his hands._

_"Wouldn't I?" He smirked back. He would. He will._

_I managed to dodge the first snowball. And the second. The third hit the back of my head just as I jumped behind my car._

_Cold, wet waterdrops trickled down my neck and back._

_"Oh, it's so on, Salvatore!" I yell, creating snowballs of my own._

_"3, 2, 1," I whispered to myself before running out from my hiding space, throwing the snowballs in his direction, hoping at least one of them would hit him._

_The next minute, I'm lying in the snow with him on top, his body pressing against mine._

_My eyes shift from his eyes to his smirking lips.  
_

_"Kiss me." I whisper, closing my eyes. His lips are warm and gentle on mine. _

_This is home, I realise, this is where I belong. In the arms of the love of my life._

* * *

_"Damon," I whined. He was teasing me about the thunderstorm outside, knowing very well how I feel about them. _

_As another flash of lightning and sound of thunder is screaming outside, I snuggle closer to him, causing him to chuckle._

_"It's not funny.." I mumble._

_"Come with me." Damon says, his eyes staring directly into mine. I let him drag me out of bed, down the stairs and halfway through the front door before I stop him._

_"Wh-"_

_"Trust me." He cuts off, waiting for my approval before dragging me out to the middle of the street._

_"Dance with me." He says, pulling me into his arms. I giggle a little, what is he doing?_

_I whimper in his arms as another wave of thunder crash around us. He strokes my hair, but doesn't tighten or loosen his grip around me._

_"It's okay." He whispers, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll never let anything happen to you."_

_I relax a little. "See? Thunderstorms aren't that bad." I can feel his smirk. "Right?"_

_"Maybe not." I mumble as we continue our dance, suddenly a little more at ease when the next thunder stroke._

* * *

His funeral was on a Tuesday.

Tuesdays used to be our day.

We said our first I love you's on a Tuesday.

We went on our first holiday together on a Tuesday.

He cooked me dinner for the first time on a Tuesday.

His picture is stood on top of his coffin, red roses surrounding it. His blue eyes shining, his smirk perfectly gracing his face.

I took that picture on a Tuesday.

The cries from my family, his family, our friends echoed in the church.

Why are _they _crying?

I let my fingers wander of the photo of him one last time.

Then I sighed and turned around, leaving the church without another glance.

I hate Tuesdays.

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks had passed since Damon's funeral.

Elena sat in front of his grave, staring herself blind on the lettering.

The charms on her bracelet whistled through the wind, her uneven breaths joining in.

"Why?" She whispered, defeated. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes, but none of them spilled over.

She clutched her chest, pushing a little in an attempt to ease the pain.

"We were suppose to be forever."

"Why did you leave me?" She choked. She closed her eyes for a second, images of him playing in her mind.

Standing up, she kissed the top of her fingers before placing them on the stone.

"I love you, Damon. I'll see you soon." Turning around, she let the first tears fall down her cheeks since that Wednesday as she walked away.

* * *

**Thoughts? **_Be kind & review :)_


End file.
